


A Girl There, After All

by greentea815



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentea815/pseuds/greentea815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite her tough personality and steadfast dedication to rigorous training, there is also another side to Tenten, which Neji uncovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl There, After All

**Author's Note:**

> I have special feelings about NejiTen. It's a love pairing that many fans treasure, but it never came to be canon. That doesn't make it all the less powerful, and bittersweet. I hope NejiTen fans will enjoy the sweetness and sorrowfulness of this story.

Tenten returned home, wiped out yet invigorated from another daylong training session. After carefully putting her weapons, scrolls, and forehead protector away, she faced her bathroom mirror. Tenten's face cracked a small smile as she pulled twigs and leaves out of her hair buns. How did those get in there? The day was so frenetic with high-intensity training that she had no clue. 

Her grass-and-dirt stained clothing hit the floor – Tenten's limbs and stomach revealed bruises, cuts, scars here and there. Nothing shocking. Training with Guy-sensei, Neji, and Lee was undeniably rewarding, but came at a price – lacerations, sprains, dislocations, broken bones. And most challenging of all, keeping up with Guy-sensei's impossible standards, Neji's incomprehensible prowess, and Lee's absurdly affirmative temperament. 

But Tenten was seasoned enough; she knew how to play with the big boys. After years of being on Team Guy, she understood well when to rise up and power forward, and when to roll her eyes in exasperation. So, a little dirt smudge on her clothes, twigs in the hair – that was nothing.

She undid her hair buns, and her long brown locks spilled past her shoulders. Her bra and panties were peeled off. Tenten took a moment to look at her reflection. “There's a girl there, after all,” she mused, half kidding, half serious. In that moment, she was overtaken by a feeling of déjà vu. She paused and tried to grasp whatever it was that triggered this feeling of recollection, but not realizing whatever it was instantly, she went about taking a shower. No time for frivolous mind wandering. Tomorrow would bring yet another early start and hard training. She needed rest if she was going to keep up with Guy-sensei, Lee, and Neji.

That night, Tenten had an uninterrupted, dreamless sleep, like always. It was still dark when Tenten awakened. As was her routine, she promptly made her bed before going to the bathroom to get ready. After that, she ate a light breakfast, selected the scrolls and weapons of the day, and headed out the door.

When she arrived at the training grounds, she was surprised to see that only Neji was there. Typically Guy-sensei and Lee would be in the middle of some absurd “warm-up,” no matter how early Tenten would leave her apartment.

Wearing his usual no-nonsense expression, Neji greeted Tenten, not ceasing the taijutsu drill he was immersed in. “Guy-sensei and Lee will not be joining us today,” he explained between strikes, not bothering to make eye contact. “Guy-sensei was assigned a mission last minute, and permitted Lee to shadow him to sharpen his proficiencies.”

It wasn't quite 6 a.m. and already Tenten found herself annoyed. It was no secret that Lee was Guy-sensei's favored student, protege, most precious person, etc., etc., but Tenten would've at least appreciated the (however empty) offer to join in shadowing as well. And to top it off, she would be stuck the whole day training with the Hyuga do-no-wrong genius. At least with Guy-sensei and Lee there would be a little comic relief throughout the day. With Neji, it was all work, no play. Oh, well. There was no sense in grousing about it. On the bright side, this was a rare opportunity to work with Mr. Perfect one-on-one. Perhaps she could pick up a new skill or two.

The training proved to be both rewarding and extremely efficient. With no outrageous drills and no “power of youth” sermons administered by their sensei, there was more time for solid drills. Neji never once cracked a joke, smiled, or indulged in petty small talk, but he was a superb sparring partner, and generous in sharing techniques, while being open to hearing Tenten's input as well, in his own reserved fashion. Tenten's admiration for Neji's steel discipline and aptitude took giant strides that day.

Their lunch break, however, was a little awkward at first. They sat in a shaded area and ate for a while, not saying a word. The sound of birds chirping happily and a babbling stream nearby seemed to mock their muted meal. Finally, Tenten not being able to stand it anymore, broke the silence.

“Today's been really helpful to me Neji, and I wanted to say thanks.”

Neji looked up and gazed at Tenten for a bit. His pale lavender eyes surrendered for just a moment something akin to warmth. He took a sip of his water and said, “It is gratifying to hear that my company has been satisfactory to you.”

Tenten scrunched up her nose in an amused smile and despite herself, burst into laughter.

This reaction did not please Neji. “Is there something whimsical about what I said?”

Wiping a tear from her laughing fit, Tenten answered, “I'm sorry about that, Neji, but in all the years I've known you, you've always been so...formal and kind of, how should I put it? Charmingly wooden?” She continued to laugh.

After a loud “hmph!” Neji quickly put his lunch things away and made a motion of getting up. Tenten, still smiling, leaped towards him and grabbed his arm to pull him back down in a sitting position.

“Don't take it wrong,” Tenten said, releasing another girlish giggle. “I like you, just the way you are, Neji.”

Neji was disarmed by Tenten's touch (noticeably different from their training sessions) and especially by her comment. 

He looked at Tenten, their faces mere inches from each other. In turn, Tenten was stilled by the sustained eye contact with Neji, whose expression was suddenly tender. She found herself admiring her teammate's handsome features, really noticing them for the first time. 

Not realizing it fully, she reached up and cupped his cheek and smiled at him. That lasted approximately two seconds before they abruptly turned away from each other. Neji cleared his throat, Tenten blushed and gripped the back of her neck nervously.

“Not sure what came over me, I'm really sorry,” Tenten muttered, and chuckled uneasily. She felt Neji's hand gently squeeze her shoulder. She turned towards him, preparing to be rebuked.

“But did you mean it, Tenten? Do you...like me, as I am?” His embarrassment was clear, but his voice earnest in its sincerity.

“Well, yes...” Tenten shyly looked down at blades of grass.

There was a silence, and then Tenten felt Neji gently lift her chin with his hand and their lips met in a brief kiss. Immediately after, Tenten's eyes widened and she blinked in wonderment at a seemingly brand-new Neji Hyuga, whose eyes were looking at her with a soft expression she never witnessed before. It immediately weakened her in the most pleasurable manner. A lovingness radiated from his eyes and she saw his lips form a smile. An actual smile - remarkable! Somehow Tenten had brought out a hidden, Easter Egg version of Neji. 

Neji's face went back to its neutral default. “Tenten, I feel I should beg your forgiveness for my inappropriate behavior and lack of self control, and while it's no excuse, I will explain why I felt compelled--” 

She didn't let him complete his thought. Tenten's hands gripped Neji's face and pulled him down for a more lingering kiss. She wanted to make it clear to Neji that no explanations were needed and that all that conspired between them were very much welcome indeed.

Not breaking the kiss, Tenten shifted her position and sat closer, her legs snugly surrounding his torso. She smiled and took hold of Neji's hands and settled them on her waist. Taking the hint, Neji gently squeezed her waist and his hands rubbed their way up her back. He went in for another kiss. This time, his tongue went in to greet hers. Tenten's hands touched Neji's hair and she marveled at its silky texture. She gleefully thought to herself, “Not only is he a genius, but his hair is prettier than mine!”

Neji's boldness awakened further, as he gently lay Tenten down on the grass and lowered himself on top of her, taking a moment to gaze at her affectionately. “Is this acceptable, Tenten?” his voice both soft and husky. Tenten smiled and nodded. The two continued with their kissing, their wandering hands taking greater liberties. 

Tenten's high-collared shirt was soon undone by Neji's nimble fingers. She moaned lightly as he kissed his way, bit by bit, down her throat. Eager to heat things up, Tenten sat up and removed her shirt completely and made motions of freeing Neji of his when he broke the kiss.

“Tenten, how far are we going to take this?” he asked, all the while kissing from inside her wrist up to her shoulder. It was clear he found her more intoxicating with every moment, but it was impossible for him not to think things through.

Even in the midst of their very first make-out session, the guy was analyzing. Tenten sighed, “I don't know, Neji. But I do know I'm really enjoying where it's going.” She unbuttoned his shirt and bit her lip flirtatiously. She eyed his toned chest, and longed to touch it.

“But let's think of this clearly before we go too far. Should we be found out, there are consequences for actions such as this, Tenten. We're still teammates, and I don't think Guy-sensei, nor the hokage, would take too kindly to our, unprofessional, conduct.”

“And there are consequences for overthinking it, too, Neji.” Tenten pulled him down and they resumed kissing. She squeezed his butt as he traced the nape of her neck with his tongue. That was the end of that argument!

It took much restraint, but somehow Neji managed not to unhook Tenten's bra. He broke the kiss again. “I burn to be with you, completely,” Neji whispered to Tenten's ear. “But we are exposed here for any one to happen upon us.”

He was right. Konoha was a small village. Should they be discovered, the news would spread like wildfire. And there would definitely be consequences to face. Ugly ones.

“Then we're going to continue this...training session...indoors, at my place,” Tenten plainly stated, buttoning up her, now grass-and-dirt-stained, shirt. Obviously, they would have to go to her place, since Neji resided in the Hyuga compound, chock full of relatives with all-seeing Byakugan. What a nightmare venue for secret trysts!

Neji cleared his throat, “Yes, clearly.” He smiled, and lovingly picked twigs and leaves out of Tenten's hair, which made Tenten giggle.

They gathered their things and made their way to Tenten's apartment. Their pace was quick, determined. Thankfully they did not encounter anyone they knew on their journey. 

Tenten slammed the door as soon as they were in the safety of her apartment, and proceeded to ravish Neji, the interruption of the walk failing to quell the passions inside her.

“Wait, wait!” Neji said.

Tenten sighed heavily, “Now what?”

Neji blushed for the first time, and quietly said to the floor, “I feel as the man, I should take the lead here.”

More laughter from Tenten. “And I feel as long as you're in my house, we follow my game plan!” She pulled a sheepish-looking Neji by the hand into her bedroom.

Once there, their impassioned kissing resumed, and intensified. Tenten, wanting Neji to feel he was also in control, let him undress her first. 

Safely in the privacy of her home, he relaxed and slowed things down. Each time an article of clothing was carefully removed, Neji would pay loving tribute to the newly-exposed flesh, treasuring and savoring it with both his eyes and caresses. He was showing himself to be a gentle, attentive lover, and it made Tenten feel supremely feminine, something she rarely felt.

Neji's eyes widened when Tenten was fully exposed to him, hair down and all. He softly said, “There's a girl there, after all.”

Tenten's eyes abruptly opened. She was immediately alert to the fact she was in bed, alone. It had happened again. The same dream had haunted her at unpredictable intervals, tantalizing and torturing, its potency never waning, despite the multiple replays.

She released a heavy sigh, sat up, and turned on her bedside lamp. She picked up a nearby picture frame that contained a photograph of Team Guy. Tear-filled eyes looked at the portrait, at Neji, with a bitter realization that her beloved teammate had been departed for years now. 

The sorrow sat in her throat, a heavy lump. She knew Neji would always occupy a special place in her heart. And this dream that repeated itself in her consciousness, told her she would be in Neji's heart always, as well.

Tenten got up, and promptly made her bed before going to the bathroom to get ready for a new day. She ate a light breakfast, selected scrolls and weapons, and headed out the door. Guy-sensei and Lee would be at the training grounds at this time, and she didn't want to keep them waiting.


End file.
